films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Gone Fishing (Thomas and Friends episode)
Gone Fishing is the twenty-second episode of the seventeenth season and the four hundred and tenth episode of the series. In this episode, Harvey pulls a long train for the first time. Plot One day, Harvey was loading flatbeds of machinery at Brendam Docks when Porter arrives. Porter has never seen a crane engine before, and is therefore interested in Harvey; he thinks Harvey looks like a really useful engine. Then Bill and Ben arrive, see Harvey, tease him about having a hook and ask if he was going fishing. Harvey shrugs off the twins and their teasing, but when Porter accidentally bumps into a truck, and the twins call him a "bumpy boiler", Harvey becomes a little annoyed. Porter tells Harvey to ignore the twins, and let their teasing slide off him, like "water off a ducks back". Later Harvey had loaded the flatbeds for Vicarstown; Edward was due to take them, but was delayed. Harvey suggests that Bill and Ben should take them, but they claim to be needed at the claypits. Porter then suggests that Harvey should take them; Harvey isn't so sure: he doesn't usually pull cargo. The twins then suggest he pick the flatbeds up and carry them, like fish. Porter reminds Harvey of "water off a ducks back", which changes Harvey's mind, The Fat Controller says that it was an excellent idea, and allows Harvey to proceed. Harvey finds the job fun at first, but when he comes to a hill, he realises that it was a lot harder to puff up it as he expected. But after some encouragement from Thomas, he makes it to the top. However, he doesn't realise that he should apply his brakes and he races down the hill too fast. At the bottom is a bend and Harvey's speed and emergency braking causes the flatbeds to derail. Harvey was upset and wishes he hadn't taken the flatbeds. After remembering what Bill and Ben said about using his hook, Harvey puts the flatbeds back on the rails in no time, even assuring Gordon when he stops out of concern that everything is fine, and delivers the trucks to Vicarstown; he realises that he can pull trucks, which makes him very happy. When Harvey returns to the docks, The Fat Controller has just finished his meeting with the Dock Manager. He praises Harvey and calls him a really useful engine; Harvey suggests that he can use his hook to go fishing, which causes everyone to laugh. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Bill and Ben *Harvey *Porter *Sir Topham Hatt *The Dock Manager *Rocky (does not speak) *Cranky (does not speak) *Merrick (does not speak) *Emily (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Edward (mentioned) Locations *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Blue Mountain Quarry *Animal Park *Gordon's Hill *Shunting Yards *Coastal Cliffs *Vicarstown (mentioned) *Sodor China Clay Company (mentioned) Gallery GoneFishingNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card GoneFishingGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card GoneFishing(TAFepisode)1.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)2.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)3.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)4.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)5.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)6.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)7.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)8.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)9.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)10.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)11.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)12.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)13.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)14.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)15.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)16.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)17.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)18.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)19.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)20.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)21.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)22.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)23.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)24.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)25.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)26.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)27.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)28.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)29.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)30.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)31.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)32.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)33.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)34.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)35.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)36.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)37.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)38.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)39.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)40.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)41.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)42.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)43.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)44.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)45.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)46.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)47.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)48.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)49.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)50.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)51.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)52.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)53.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)54.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)55.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)56.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)57.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)58.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)59.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)60.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)61.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)62.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)63.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)65.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)64.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)66.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)67.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)68.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)69.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)70.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)71.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)72.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)73.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)74.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)75.png GoneFishing(TAFepisode)76.png Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes